dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invasion of Trequonia
The Invasion of Trequonia The Invasion of Trequonia is a standalone total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D. It was created by Cedric "Zaxtor Znort" Lutes and was initially released as version 1 on August 20th, 2017. The Invasion of Trequonia does not require Duke Nukem 3D or Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition to work, though the EDuke32 source port is required and comes with the mod in the .zip file. The Invasion of Trequonia contains new levels, new graphics, a new sprite for the player's character (Skyhv Knawvkiov, a pantheist anthropomorphic wolverine), new enemies, new weapons, new cutscenes, new bosses, new music, new sound effects, and new voice-overs. A patch (called "trequoniav2" as a .zip file), which updated the mod to version 2, fixed multiple bugs, contained three new levels (ANWR Route 2, Control Base Route 2, and Deep Arctic Cave), level modifications, and new difficulty levels, was released on February 8th, 2018. Story 2,500,000 light years away from the Milky Way galaxy, Trequonia, an artificially made planet that is the size of the Earth's moon, has been invaded by aliens and soon begins to orbit planet Earth. Skyhv Knawvkiov, who lives in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge (ANWR) in Alaska, fears for the safety of Earth, so he goes to destroy Trequonia. Development The Invasion of Trequonia ''started development in early 2010; the mod was announced on April 26th of the same year. ''The Invasion of Trequonia ''was finished after over half a decade of development. Weapons * Skyhv's Claws (uses a new sprite, replacement for Mighty Boot) * Pistol * Shotgun * Chaingun Cannon * RPG * Pipe Bomb * Microwave Gun (uses a new sprite, replacement for Shrinker) * Radical Partical Gun (uses a new sprite, replacement for Microwave Expander) * Devastator * Laser Tripbomb * "Ultra Energetic Photonic Beam 8000" UEPB-8000 (uses a new sprite, replacement for Freezethrower) Episodes & Difficulty Levels ''The Invasion of Trequonia features 22 levels (19 levels in version 1). Episode 4: Trequonia * ANWR * Secret Launching Bay * Trequonia's Surface * Big City * Control Base * Section 1 - Army Headquarter * Section 2 - Storing Sectors * Incarceration * Section 3 - Steel Mill * Section 4 - Machines * The Core * Retreat!! * Section 5 - The Secret Sector (secret, accessible from Control Base) * Secret Arctic Forest (secret, accessible from ANWR) * Out Of This Dimension (secret) * Arkozis-C500 Mothership * Arkozis-C500's Core Area * Face To Face * Escaping Arkozis-C500 * ANWR Route 2 (alternate route, accessible from ANWR) * Control Base Route 2 (alternate route, accessible from Control Base) * Deep Arctic Cave (secret) Difficulty Levels * Easy (Piece of Cake replacement, version 2 only) * Medium (Let's Rock replacement, version 2 only) * Hard (Come Get Some replacement, version 2 only) * Extremely Hard!!! (Damn I'm Good replacement, version 2 only) Power-ups and items * Small Medkit * Large Medkit * Portable Medkit * Armor * Iron Armor (Self-Repairing Armor version 1) * Copper Armor (Self-Repairing Armor version 2) * Golden Armor (Self-Repairing Armor version 3) * Atomic Health * Crystal Ball of Life * Orb of Shield * Orb of Invincibility * Orb of Health * Scuba Gear * Night Vision Goggles * Jetpack * Holoduke * Steroids * Access Cards * Pearl of Power (enhancer for Skyhv's Claws) * Pistol Enhancement Clip (enhancer for the Pistol) * Shotgun Nuke3000-Enhance-PK (enhancer for the Shotgun) * Chaingun Enhancer (enhancer for the Chaingun Cannon) * Pipe Bomb Enhancing Emerald (enhancer for Pipe Bombs) * Violet Gem (default gem, used for the Microwave Gun) * Cyan Gem (enhancer for the Microwave Gun) * Red Gem (enhancer for the Microwave Gun) * Golden Gem (enhancer for the Microwave Gun) * Radical Particle Gun Addon (enhancer for the Radical Particle Gun) * RPG/Devastator Alterer-C Gem (enhancer for both the RPG and Devastator) * RPG/Devastator Enhancer Chip (enhancer for both the RPG and Devastator) * Strange gem (has some interesting properties) Trivia * Zaxtor Znort (an anthropomorphic fossa), the main character from Cedric Lutes' 2009 standalone Duke Nukem 3D total conversion Oblivion, makes an appearance in the "Incarceration" level. Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods